User blog:WheatyTruffles/My Top Thirteen Most Underrated Songs
...This countdown took me so long to make... Before we begin, I'd like to address my previous countdown, My Top Ten Most Problematic Sections In Songs. Although not too many people commented, I was still able to overcome my problems with First Gate, Logical Steps, Codename : Zero, and Alive: Vanessa. So for what it's worth, thanks. Now, on to the next countdown. Unless you can't read titles, you should know that this is a list about underrated songs. In other words, I'm counting down songs from every chapter (thus there being 13 entries instead of 10) that I think have been swept aside and ignored by the Cytus community. This may be due to the song's difficulty, the gameplay, or the musical attributes. Now without further ado, let's start it off. Some notes before we begin: - There won't be an entry for Chapter 0, since I still don't have it. - The entries for Chapter K and Cytus Alive will rank lower since they are still new, and judging them harshly would be unfair. My Top Thirteen Most Underrated Songs *'13: Code 03, by Hoskey (Chapter 8)' It seems that most songs in this chapter receive a decent amount of attention from most Cytus players. Well, all of them except for Code 03. I understand that this song's low popularity may be due to it's low level, but as you'll see a lot in the upcoming entries, that's no excuse for me. I honestly find this to be one of the better Hoskey songs, ranking higher than Her Sword and Dragon Warrior. *'12: The Sanctuary, by Eye AC (Chapter K)' You know what I hear about all of Eyemedia's individual artist pieces? They're all highly acclaimed as great additions to Chapter K. All of them except from The Sanctuary, the first song displayed to us in the chapter. To me, slow gameplay is absolutely no excuse for the neglect this song gets (-cough- Halcyon -cough-). The song is just as good, if not better, than all of Eyemedia's songs to date. *'11: Warlords of Atlantis, by sakuzyo (Chapter 9)' Why is this song ignored by most people? You may say that "It's sakuzyo's easiest song..." but to that I scoff. Laplace and even Rainbow Night Sky Highway are easier than this in my opinion. The song gives a cool and mystical feel, and the gameplay is both fun and challenging. So...do people just not like Atlantis? Does it frustrate too many people? I don't really know. *'10: Retrospective, by natoyu- feat. maya (Chapter 1)' I'm stating this now: ALL of natoyu-'s songs are underrated, this one included. I don't care that this song is easy, I don't care that this song is short. The rhythmic instrumentals and vocals drive me to say that it deserves a lot more attention. It's my second favourite song in the chapter, and although Chapter 1 isn't exactly a very good chapter, that's quite the feat. *'9: Alive: Buried, by Sta (Cytus Alive)' Now, I know that at least some of you are thinking: "This song sounds too much like Alive: Disaster". And some of you might even continue that train of thought to think: "Alive: Disaster sounds too much like AXION". Well...I don't care. Like with Retrospective, Alive: Buried is my second favourite song in the chapter, and looking at Cytus Alive's stellar songs, that's quite the achievement. *'8: Nocturnal Type, by switchworks (Chapter 2)' With gameplay somewhat reminiscent of Halcyon and catchy instrumentals, it's surprising that this song doesn't get more attention. I mean, it's the song used in the tutorial for crying out loud! But sadly, like the other switchworks songs, it doesn't seem to stand out to many people, which is pretty sad to me. Heck, I even found the spinning record on the cover art to be interesting... *'7: Aquatic Poseidon, by Ric (Chapter 7)' What's with people ignoring underwater themed songs? Although I'm not a huge fan of dubstep and such, this song appeals to me with the same cool and mystical feel that Warlords of Atlantis gives. The swift gameplay also adds to the feelings this song gives. Surprisingly enough, I like this song much more than Dino, Cytus's generally acclaimed dubstep piece. Maybe I just like underwater too much... *'6: Molto Allegro, by Persona (Chapter S)' It was pretty hard to pick a song from this chapter, as there are plenty that are ignored in my opinion. So I chose this one. It has great musical attributes, addicting gameplay, and no attention from many people. Not only does this tie with Area184 as my favourite Persona song, it places higher in my favourite Symphony pieces, placing higher than Rain of Fire and Outsider. *'5: Selfish Gene, by ani feat. Rin (Chapter 6)' Once again, I'm bringing up the argument that the speed of a song should make absolutely no difference in it's popularity. Rin certainly delivers some amazing vocals in this song, and ani's composure makes it all the better. I also find the gameplay surprisingly smooth for a slower song, rivaling L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness), which is quite an achievement for a Level 6 song below 2 minutes in length. *'4: Otome, by suzumetune (Chapter 3)' Remember how I stated that all natoyu- songs were underrated? Well, suzumetune is no exception. I'm sorry for placing two natoyu-/maya songs on this list, but I couldn't help it. I just love their songs. Otome feels like the type of song played in a happy-go-lucky type of anime, which just appeals to me in a way that not too many songs in Cytus do. The gameplay also hits the "not too hard/not too easy" spot nicely. *'3: Solar Wind, by KyuRu (Chapter 10)' People generally look at Chapter 10 and think of one thing. It's the one song that everyone loves to talk about, quite possibly the opposite of underrated. Well I'm saying it now: I like Solar Wind more than Freedom Dive. There. Sue me. I don't care. The outstanding musical attributes and incredibly fun and challenging gameplay causes this song to be this tied for my favourite song in Chapter 10 (tied with Halloween Party). *'2: Beyond, by Rabpit (Chapter 4)' Easiness counts for absolutely nothing when you're dealing with both my favourite Rabpit song and debatably my favourite song in Chapter 4 (it wins music-wise, Darkness wins gameplay-wise). It delivers a feeling of...bounciness (is that the word?) that no song in Cytus can really match. And of course, no one pays attention to it. Why? Because it's easy. Ugh... *'1: Just A Trip, by Killerblood (Chapter 5)' What can I say? Happier songs appeal to me a lot. And this song practically hit a home run for me. The track is outstanding, the gameplay is addicting, and it's the perfect balance of easy and hard. It's undoubtedly my favourite Killerblood piece, and it's my second favourite song in Chapter 5, only barely being beaten by Holy Knight (who can blame me?). I honestly feel like it should get much more attention, just like every single song on this list. I hope you all enjoyed my third countdown! Feel free to leave feedback and advice in the comments. Until next time... Category:Blog posts